


The Other Side Of The Gate

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel toThrough Other Eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Other Side Of The Gate

##  The Other Side Of The Gate 

##### Written by Mia   
Comments? Forward them to us at yumafanfic@aol.com

  


Everyone watches the Chaap'pai open with unease. The Helpers of the Gods have come through earlier than expected. The guards that watch over us must have known because they rounded us up a few hours ago. I glance at my sister, hoping that she will be able to stay calm if she is taken for the Choosing. 

The rebellion will continue, we just have to wait for the right moment. 

The Helpers walk toward my sister and take her to the group that is going away. As I feel a hand on my arm, I realize I had taken a step toward her. She looks at me briefly before she's taken away from my sight. I know that look. It means to stay calm and not to do anything rash. I relax slightly, knowing the rebellion will take place on time. As I turn to go back to work, I wonder if the cost of freedom is too high.

A week has passed and the rebellion is over. The Helpers of the God were surprisingly easy to overthrow. We are putting a cartouche over the gate, along with a warning on the outer ring. As I watch it being buried, I once again wonder if the price of freedom is too high.

  


* * *

>   
> © February 11, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
